The Viper Maiden
by MerthursFollower
Summary: Arthur thinks Merlin is a guy and Merlin has the perfect way to prove she's not. Leonxfem!Merlin. Set between 'A remedy to cure all ills' and 'The gates of Avalon'.
1. The First Fight

Set between 'A remedy to cure all ills' and 'The gates of Avalon'.

A few days after the ordeal Merlin and Gaius are put through ('A remedy to cure all ills'), Arthur gives Merlin the day of to help Gaius and make sure all of Gaius' things are fixed.

Merlin was grateful that Arthur was giving her the day off, but she was also angry. Arthur thought she was a guy. Merlin glared at Arthur's bed as she finished changing the sheets.

*FLASHBACK*

Merlin was clearing away Arthur's breakfast when Arthur announced: "You can have the day off tomorrow".  
Merlin nearly dropped Arthur's plate. "Really?" She asked.  
"Yes, after my breakfast of course but on one condition: you're not allowed to go to the tavern" Arthur grinned at her, "I can hardly be seen having to drag my drunken man-servant from the tavern can I?" Merlin felt her happiness deflate. Man-servant? MAN-servant?!

Arthur continued, obviously not spotting his servants glare, "There is a tournament of a kind tomorrow, most of the Knights will be assembled and anyone can challenge a Knight one-on-one. The competitors can use any amount of any weapons except long-range-only weapons like a crossbow. While this tournament is on I won't need you but Gaius might-I heard he's still unpacking?" Arthur snorted and Merlin took the chance to escape.

*END FLASHBACK*

Merlin looked at her clothes and sighed. She was wading a baggy red tunic and brown trousers that his her figure. She also wore a blue neckerchief and a red hat that matched her tunic. Merlin guessed that with her hair tucked up and her baggy clothes you couldn't really tell if she was male or female.

As Merlin finished tidying Arthur's chambers, Merlin had the perfect idea on how to reveal to Arthur she was a girl without simply telling him.

After Arthur dismissed Merlin, she walked to Morgana's chambers, where she knew she would find both Gwen and Morgana.

With Morgana and Gwen's help, Merlin was ready for her day off.

After she got Arthur ready, Merlin ran back to Gaius' chambers to get change.

"My people" Uther began, "As you know, in today's tournament, any person of Camelot can challenge a Knight of Camelot to a fight, if that Knight has applied. Not every Knight has volunteered and the challenger cannot pick their opponent. They can use any number, of any kind of weapon. No killing or maiming. Magic and enchantments are against the law and anyone who attempts to use them shall be killed. Let the tournament begin!" The King sat down with Arthur and Morgana at his sides.

A man walked into the ring clutching a scroll: Sir Pellinor vs. a man by the name of Ox. Name shall be revealed at the end if the match." The mentioned people took their places in the ring and Sir Pellinor beat Tom.

More matches followed on in this fashion. The Kings beat their opponents and their names were announced at the end of the match. Merlin looked at the others waiting to compete against the Knights. She was the only women there and was getting some glances that clearly showed they thought she didn't belong there. Merlin smirked under her helmet.

None of the Camelot Knights had been beaten.

Finally, the announcer was walking back into the ring to announce the last battle: "Sir Leon vs... The Viper Maiden!" 'Perfect!' Merlin thought, 'I know his fighting style.'

Merlin walked proudly into the ring where Sir Leon was stood.

Everyone was watching her in silence. She was wearing a top the same red as the Viper snakes in Camelot. Her armour was simple and her hair was tucked inside her helmet. Her body armour protected her and showed her slim figure. She wore her sturdy plain black trousers she wore when she trained. She had her two largest weapons coiled in her custom made shield. Her hip belt held several daggers with specially designed sheaths. She drew two daggers and got into a fighting stance.

Leon charged her. She deflected his blow with her shield and jumped back. She ducked and weaved around his strikes. She threw two daggers at him. He managed to dodge one but the other cut his cheek. She retreated slightly and threw more daggers at him. He tried blocking most of them with his sword but they cut his arms and legs, leaving numerous shallow cuts. The crowd was still silent. Merlin danced back and caught sight of Morgana grinning at her from the Royal stand.

Merlin rested a hand on the handle of her next weapon as she studied Leon from a few metres away. He was looking confused. He shook his head and charged her again.

Any spectator could see something was off. Leon stumbled as he ran and his attacks were slower and sloppier. Everyone leant forward as Merlin ran across the ring again. She let go of her shield... And was left holding two me him length whips. The crowd gasped as Merlin swung round and struck Leon with one. The ends were large and anyone could tell they weren't sharp. With an amazing precision she aimed at Leon's wounds.

He charged again as she kept hitting him.

Then... Leon tripped. He was on his knees. Merlin immediately had two daggers in place on his neck and over his heart. "Do you surrender?" She asked in the silence. Leon nodded and accepted her hand to pull him up.

They stood shaking hands as the announcer stumbled back into the ring. "The winner is The Viper Maiden!" He yelled. Immediately the crowd were on their feet, applauding.

When the applause died down, the announcer motioned for Merlin to reveal her name and identity. She grinned and pulled off her helmet.

Her long black hair tumbled down her back. She turned to look up at the Royal stand. She locked eyes with Arthur and shouted' "I am Merlin. Personal servant to Arthur, Prince of Camelot!" Arthur's face was priceless. He had turned a pale white and his mouth was hanging open in a comical 'O' shape. Merlin smirked at him and bowed to Uther. Merlin fetched her shield and daggers as Leon swayed slightly on his feet. She steadied him and started escorting him out of the ring. The people watched them go as they cheered for the Victor. Morgana smirked at Arthur as she started to leave.

Merlin had escorted Leon back to his chambers. She helped the Knight sit down as she took out a vile from her bag, "Drink this" she instructed, "It will stop the effects of the confusion potion that was on the daggers and whips." Leon drank it and leant his head in his hands.

A few minutes later, Sir Leon roused himself and looked at Merlin who was sharpening a dagger. "Confusion potion?" He asked.

Merlin grinned, "In my sheaths there was a confusion potion and my whips were edged with small sponges that released more potions onto your cuts. The rules state nothing about using potion covered blades, so I didn't cheat and still beat you!" She grinned wider, "Did you see Arthur's face?" Leon burst out laughing at the same time Merlin did.

When they finally calmed down, Leon was still looking at Merlin. "You were incredible" he said. Merlin blushed faintly and said teasingly "You've defiantly had more successful fights" they laughed again.

"Merlin..." Sir Leon began, "I've wanted to ask..."

Merlin looked at him with her large blue eyes.

"Would you..." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, "could I ask you to come with me on a picnic tomorrow? "He blushed a deep fiery red.

Merlin smiled at Sir Leon's way of asking her out. It was just like him too- respectful, polite and extremely charming.

"I'd love too!" She said, "But I don't think Arthur will be giving me another day off for a while!"

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in" Leon called as he took Merlin's hand and kissed it.

"Unfortunately I have a feeling we need to see Arthur and the King about what happened. I imagine I looked rather worse for the wear" Leon said.

Merlin chuckled as Arthur walked in and added, "You certainly did". Leon hastily released Merlin's hand and looked sheepishly at Arthur.

"My lord" he said as Merlin said happily "Arthur".

Arthur blanched and said, "Merlin, we need to talk"


	2. The Champion Returns

Viper Maiden Chapter- The Champion Returns

**Author Note:**

**Set between series 3 and 4 (after the 'commoner' Knights have been Knighted but before series 4). Follow up of first chapter.**

The sword clattered out of Merlin's hand. Gwaine lowered his sword and sighed.

"I told you, I cannot use one of these swords to save my life!" Merlin said. Gwaine sighed but sheathed his sword.

Gwaine has been trying to teach Merlin how to use a sword. Again. And it wasn't working. Leon chuckled and walked over to the two with the rest of the 'commoner' Knights right behind him. They teased Merlin slightly on her lack of ability on weapons.

"I can fight!" Merlin protested "just not with one of these swords"

"Sure" Elyan said, "And I'm a tree"

Merlin felt a little hurt that Elyan didn't believe her. She looked at the others while Leon put an arm round her waist.

"She's a very good archer" Leon said. Merlin smiled at him gratefully.

As Merlin left to get Arthur's lunch, she heard a snippet of the Knights' conversation.

"Are you competing in the tournament?" Asked Leon

The others all said "Yes". Merlin grinned perhaps she ought to enter again this year.

*The next day*

Arthur was sporting a sly grin when Merlin gave him his lunch after training.

"What?" She asked

Arthur grinned wider and said, "I heard in training from Gwaine how bad you were with a sword yesterday"

Merlin sighed, wondering where this was going.

Arthur carried on, "I think you ought to compete in the tournament again this year"

Merlin grinned this time, "You read my mind Arthur"

Merlin had competed most years in the tournament, and had won each time.

The next morning all the competing Knights were stood in the ring.

As there were only thirty challengers, only thirty Knights had been chosen. That included all the commoner Knights and Sir Leon.

Merlin and the twenty nine other challengers we in a large tent to the crowd couldn't see who was next.

The Arthur stood and began to speak, "My people" he said, "As you know, in today's tournament, any person of Camelot can challenge a Knight of Camelot to a fight, if that Knight has applied. Not every Knight has volunteered and the challenger cannot pick their opponent.

The Knights who are competing are here in the ring" Arthur gestured to the ring, "and the challengers are in the tent" He gestured to the tent.

"The fighters can use any number, of any kind of weapon. No killing or maiming. Magic and enchantments are against the law and anyone who attempts to use them shall be killed."

Now Arthur grinned, "Over the past few tournaments very few Camelot Knights have been beaten. Today we are welcoming back our champion challenger, The Viper Maiden!" The crowd cheered widely and all the people in the tent spun to face Merlin.

"Let the tournament begin!" Arthur sat down.

The announcer man walked into the ring clutching a scroll: Sir Percival vs. a man by the name of Bull. The challengers name shall be revealed at the end if the match." The mentioned people took their places in the ring and Sir Percival beat Sam.

More matches followed on in this fashion. The Kings beat their opponents and their names were announced at the end of the match. Merlin looked at the others waiting to compete against the Knights. She was the only women there and she was getting some glances that clearly showed they thought she didn't belong there. Again. Merlin smirked under her helmet as she remembered her first tournament fight.

None of the Camelot Knights had been beaten.

Finally, the announcer was walking back into the ring to announce the last battle: "Sir Gwaine vs. The Viper Maiden!"

'Yes!' Thought Merlin, 'Gwaine you're going down!'

Merlin walked proudly into the ring where Sir Gwaine was stood.

The crowd cheered. Merlin was holding her custom made shield in one hand and was wearing her belt with her special dagger sheaths in.

Her Viper red top had an embroidered snake around the cuffs and her armour covered her front and her back.

She gripped her short katana blade and got into a fighting stance.

Gwaine swung his sword and charged Merlin. She deflected his blow with her sword and sent him off to the side. She danced back as Gwaine lunged to try and disarm her. She threw a dagger at Gwaine's foot and he stumbled because he wasn't expecting it. She struck him with her Katana and left several shallow cuts that would sting like crazy.

Merlin ran back and Gwaine regained his balance. She slipped her Katana into the sheath on her back and pulled a whip out of her shield. She grinned and cracked it behind Gwaine. He stumbled forwards and was hit on his arm with a dagger. He took an involuntary step back and Merlin hit him with her sponge-edged whip.

Every time Gwaine moved Merlin stuck him with her whips or daggers.

Their battle carried on in this way for about a minute before, much like Leon, Gwaine fell over. Immediately Merlin ran forwards and placed her Katana sideways across his neck and a dagger over his heart.

"Do you surrender?" She breathed in his ear.

Gwaine chucked and said, "I'm never going to live this down. I surrender"

Merlin laughed and pulled Gwaine to his feet.

They shook hands.

The announcer ran back into the ring, "The winner is The Viper Maiden!" He yelled. Immediately the crowd were on their feet, applauding.

When the applause died down, the announcer motioned for Merlin to reveal her name and identity. She grinned and pulled off her helmet.

Her long black hair tumbled down her back. She turned to look up at the stands where the other 'commoner' Knights were sat with Leon. She locked eyes with Arthur and shouted' "I am Merlin. Personal servant to Arthur, Prince of Camelot!" The commoner Knights' faces were priceless. Gwaine's mouth was hanging open in a comical 'O' shape and the others were staring at Merlin slack jawed. Leon burst out laughing and started another round of applause. Merlin smirked and bowed to Arthur. Merlin fetched her shield and daggers as Gwaine swayed slightly on his feet. She steadied him and started escorting him out of the ring. The people watched them go as they cheered for the Victor.

Leon hurried down to meet them as Merlin escorted Gwaine put of the ring. She guided Gwaine to his chambers with Leon.

She helped the Knight sit down as she took out a vile from her bag, "Drink this" she instructed, "It will stop the effects of the confusion potion that was on the daggers, sword and whip." Gwaine drank it and leant his head in his hands.

A few minutes later, Sir Gwaine roused himself and looked at Merlin who was sharpening a dagger. Leon was playing with Merlin's hair and was smirking at Gwaine.

"Confusion potion?" Gwaine asked.

Leon laughed, "Don't worry, she did the same thing to me before"

Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

Merlin grinned, "In my sheaths there was a confusion potion so my blades had a coating of it. My whip was edged with small sponges that released more potions onto your cuts. The rules state nothing about using potion covered blades, so I didn't cheat and still beat you!" She grinned wider, "You should have seen your face!" Leon burst out laughing at the same time Merlin did.

Gwaine looked very embarrassed, "I thought you couldn't fight"

Merlin crossed her arms. Just then, someone knocked on Gwaine's door.

"Come in" yelled Gwaine.

Arthur, Elyan, Percival and Lancelot came in. They were all grinning.

"We should have a contest" Leon said; so we can see who's the best at dagger throwing, archery and sword fighting"

Everyone nodded and Merlin said, "Only if I can compete too!"

The others nodded and said "of course!"

Merlin kissed Leon's cheek and announced "I need to go get changed. Bye!" And she sashayed out of the room.

Merlin stuck her head back round the door, "Oh Elyan?" She smirked, "what a funny little tree you are" she left and they could hear her giggling as Elyan put his head in his hands.

Arthur looked at Gwaine and said sadly, "beaten by a girl"

Gwaine scowled.


End file.
